Beware the House on 74th Street
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Every year, the Historical Governor Snow Mansion has the best Halloween entertainment offered by the City of Panem. Join our favorite Hunger Games characters as they experience their visit to Panem's best haunted house! Featuring Panem's favorite couples including the Career couple, the Odairs, the Nerds, Prory, and the Star Crossed Lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger Games. Heck, I don't even own a costume for this year! Oh well, at least I have candy :D Enjoy! More chapters forthcoming!

* * *

The first twenty-four people in line at the 74th St. Historic Governor Snow Mansion Haunted House were chatting with each other before it was their turn to surrender their tickets to the doorkeeper. "So, are you all ready for some _spooky_ fun?" A lady cackled dressed as the Queen of Hearts from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland asked. She wore a ridiculous large blood red wig and had definitely overdone it with the makeup.

"Queen Effie is right! Beware," A man dressed in a butler's uniform covered with fake blood slurred before drinking from an amber-colored bottle. "Once you enter, the images inside will _never_ leave your brain!" He said dramatically. "That is why I need _this!_" He waved his bottle around. The spectators laughed at him before resuming their conversations in line.

"Spookiest house in Panem, Glim." The boy at the front said to his girlfriend who was dressed as Gwen Stefani. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it, Marvel. Bring it." Glim said flipping her hair. A short girl with curly hair pulled back in a ponytail snorted at her. The girl was dressed in a very skimpy super-woman outfit. Her boyfriend who towered over her and was three times her weight in muscle was dressed in his football uniform.

"I have these." The football player said gesturing to the shoulder pads on his uniform.

"Yeah, Cato." Clove said smirking. "You can kick all their asses without those any day."

"Not without you, Clove." Cato said pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"Why are we doing -" A girl with long black hair and large eyes asked her boyfriend who adjusted his wire-frame glasses before grasping her hand.

"Because it's a cultural experience." He replied. They were dressed as Klingons from Star Trek. "I'm giving up my study group for mechanical engineering for this."

"Yes but you bought -" His girlfriend said before trailing off watching the drunk butler scare some random people behind them in line.

"The tickets, I know." The nerds cleared their throats at the couple behind them who were kissing rather loudly.

"Don't get blood on your abs, Finny!" A green eyed sixteen year old squealed at her boyfriend who simply wore a speedo that had: Seaside Varsity Swim Team across the back. The girl was dressed as an octopus.

"I won't, Annie." Finny said confidently. "I'll protect you if a zombie tries to grab your fake legs or your two sexy legs." Annie squealed and blushed.

"You'll fit right in, girl!" A middle aged guy slurred at the girl dressed as a mad scientist standing behind Finny and Annie said. The girl stared at him and shook her head. She couldn't figure out of the guy and the lady beside him were really bums or dressed as such. Either way, they were definitely stoned.

"Aw - man - this place will be totally groovy!" The lady stoner said. Her friend laughed.

"Jo, you know you can't fight back with the actors." Two people in their twenties were behind the stoners.

"I _know_, Blight." An athletic woman with short brown hair said. "I'm just saying, I could take them." She flexed her muscles. "Feel this." Her friend nodded.

"Well, the kids behind us will be grateful for you, Jo." Blight said shrugging looking back at a dark skinned fairy princess standing next to a small blonde nurse or doctor. They were holding onto a tall dark skinned eighteen year old dressed as Thor.

"Now, Rue, Prim, you guys hold on to Thresh." A sixteen year old girl with grey eyes and brown hair in a side braid called from the very back of the line.

"I _know_, Kat, Geez!" A blonde haired twelve year old called before giggling with her friend Rue from her sixth-grade class. Rue put more glitter on her carmel colored skin. "You're a very very sparkly fairy, Rue!"

"You can be a sparkly _nurse!_" Rue squealed dabbing the tube of glitter on Prim's surgical blue scrubs she had bought at the thrift store. The girls squealed as they got into a glitter fight.

"Geez, girls." Rue's seventeen year old cousin Thresh rumbled in his deep voice. "You guys are dorks." Rue grabbed onto his shoulders and climbed up to him before dabbing his nose with glitter. "RUE! Whacha' doin' crazy girl! Ima take that!" He grabbed the glitter away from his little cousin.

"THRESH!" Rue squealed as Prim giggled.

"You really _are_ dorks." A dark-haired silver-eyed twelve year old said to Prim. She blushed and smacked Rue.

"RORY!" Prim squealed. Rory laughed. He was cuffed on the head by his eighteen year old brother who was dressed in an army uniform from the Panem Military Surplus Store.

"Quit teasing your girlfriend." He teased.

"She's _not - GALE!" _Rory moaned embarrassed. "Ok, _Gale,_ why don't _you_ say hi to _yours!_" He felt a large foot come down on his. "OOW!"

"I just think it's weird going to a place that glorifies death." Kat, the girl with the braid who had talked to her younger sister said. She held the hand of a built boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Gale refused to meet his gaze.

"It's just for Halloween." He said. "Besides, it will be fun, Kat." The girl shrugged. "Well, better than helping my parents bake pumpkin pie." Kat laughed.

"You know I accepted your invitation to get you out of the house away from your crazy mom, Pete." Pete shook his blond curls and chuckled.

"IT'S TIME!" Queen Effie cackled as she ran up and down next to the line of twenty four people. "Haymitch, shall I allow them to enter - the doom?" She asked. Haymitch took a swig from his bottle before throwing his head back and cackled his assent loudly. "Twenty-four may enter." She said in a warning tone. "Not all will come out." She took their tickets and opened a black creaky door. She let out evil hysterical laughter for the minute it took everyone to enter the haunted house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow. Real scary." Glimmer smirked as she and Marvel walked into a musty feeling foyer with a worn couch.

"Oh just wait." Clove said holding onto the muscular arm of Cato. Suddenly a hidden door swung open to reveal a half-decomposed body. Glimmer screamed very loudly as did Cato and Marvel. "CATO! SHUT UP!" Clove screamed punching him. "You know you sound like a girl when you scream!"

"That must've been a spring -" The wide-eyed nerd said holding onto her boyfriend's hand.

"Mechanism. Yeah." He looked at the body and gasped. "IT'S PROFESSOR JONES!" He yelped. His girlfriend laughed. "Wiress - I'm serious! They never found his body after he died in his lab!"

"That just kicked dust into my hair!" Glimmer whined. She screamed as a woman zombie jumped out toward her.

"Your hair won't be looking pretty once we're through with you!" She cackled.

"AAAAH! OH MY GOD, MARVEL, HOLD ME!" She screamed jumping into Marvel's arms. The zombie cackled and ran to the middle of the line. She scared Annie who was singing a song about an octopus.

"Whoa - so totally tripped out!" The stoners muttered as she jumped out at them.

"Hi." Jo said flatly as the zombie jumped an inch away from her face.

"Hello pretty girls!" The zombie said leering at Prim and Rue who screamed while holding onto Thresh who rolled his eyes. The zombie jumped at Gale and Rory. Rory tried to look stoic in front of Prim even though his knees were knocking together.

"Mmm - muffin man!" The zombie cackled grabbing at Peeta's costume of a giant blueberry muffin.

"I painted this myself you know." Peeta commented.

"Peeta, you're such a dork!" Katniss groaned. "So are you." She said to the zombie.

"Hahaha - you all won't be so stoic later! The zombie cackled as Katniss and Peeta disappeared through another door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next room in the mansion was labeled "Cabinet Meeting Room." Glimmer opened the door and screamed. "Oh move." Clove said smacking her backward. "We'll lead. CATO!" She yanked on her boyfriend. "GET UP HERE NOW!" She growled.

"It's dark." Cato moaned. Suddenly a strobe light illuminated the room. Cato screamed again. "OH MY GOD, I JUST WET MY JOCK STRAP!" Bloodiedd mangled people were sitting in the chairs around an oval table.

"That's gross, man." Marvel yelped.

"Is that an -" Wiress pointed to a wound on one of the bodies.

"Electrical burn?" Her boyfriend asked.

"EW! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Annie screamed as he reached out his hand.

"They're plastic." Wiress' boyfriend said. "You can tell the way the light reflects -"

"YUMMY KLINGONS!" A tall burly zombie jumped out from behind a tapestry.

"BEETEE!" Wiress screamed as her boyfriend screamed. The nerds clung to each other and hurried after Marvel and Glimmer.

"Mmm - octopus!"

"FiNNY!" Annie shrieked holding onto her boyfriend.

"I could crush you with my _abs!_" Finnick called to the zombie. Just then a head on a rope fell through one of the ceiling tiles. Finnick let out a bloodcurdling scream. "OH MY GOD, I JUST PEED IN MY SPEEDO!"

"Wow. Just wow." The 'mad scientist' girl muttered.

"Soo trippy." The stoners muttered.

"Hey - stoners, _move!" _Jo called prodding the two people in front of her.

"Eeeeeeeeeew!" Prim and Rue gasped as they walked through the room.

"Wow, they look like they got out of a staff meeting with my mom." Peeta said. Just then another zombie jumped out from under the table.

"MUFFIN!" he gasped drooling.

"Wait - zombies eat brains." Katniss said rolling her eyes.

"MUFFIN!" Peeta made a face. They could hear clunking and metal screeching on metal in the next room. They exchanged glances before following the group through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"NERDS!" Jo called from the back of the line as Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, and Clove were too petrified to go into the room with what sounded like a large machine. "LEAD US THROUGH THE DOOR! HURRY UP!"

"She means -" Wiress said tugging on Beetee's hand.

"Us. I know." Beetee said. He put his arm protectively around Wiress' waist. They walked into the room. "Guys, it's just a large gear mechanism along one wall! We have plenty of clearance." Beetee called. Suddenly they heard a clap of thunder and what looked like lightning lit up the room. Body parts such as severed hands and organs were wound in the gears. Beetee screamed several octaves higher than his normal voice. "OH MY GOD, SOMEONE GOT STUCK IN THERE!" The 'mad scientist' looked and screamed. The previous leaders of the group were screaming and pointing at blood stains and puddles of blood off to the sides of the room.

"So gross, man." The stoner man groaned. "I like won't have the munchies for twelve hours now!"

"EEEEW! RUE, THAT LOOKS REAL!" Prim screamed pointing at a heart speared on a nail. "The ventricles are the right size and I see the aorta and vena cava -"

"EW! EW! PRIM, GROSS! THAT'S GROSS!" Rue squealed hiding her eyes. "_I don't want to know!" _

"That's disgusting!" Rory groaned. Suddenly a woman let out a bloodcurdling scream and threw herself at the crowd. The front of her clothing was caked in blood and her stage makeup made her appear to have deep cuts and bruises everywhere. "AAAAH! PRIM!" Rory screamed latching himself half onto Prim and half onto Thresh. Gale gasped before dropping an F-bomb.

"YOU'LL GET CHOPPED UP, CUPCAKE! DON'T GO FURTHER! DON'T GO!" The bloodied woman screamed at Peeta.

"Um - right." Peeta said shrugging. Suddenly a similarly mangled man missing his left arm jumped out in front of him wielding a knife covered in blood. Peeta let out a very high-pitched scream.

"BLUEBERRIES HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man cackled.

"OH MY GOD, NEVER USE A STEAK KNIFE ON PASTRIES!" Peeta screamed. Gale nearly doubled over laughing.

"_I'll get blondie here hahaha!" _Another actor snarled holding bloodied chains in his hands that were also covered in blood. Katniss screamed.

"PRIM! HOLD ONTO THRESH!" Katniss hollered.

"RORY'S ON TOP OF ME!" Prim squealed.

"PRIM, SAVE ME!" Rory screamed. The group stopped at a door where it sounded like water was rushing behind it.

"Um -" Finnick said after catching his breath. "We'll go!" He said. He pulled open the door before screaming, "OH MY GOD! I JUST PEED MY SPEEDOS AGAIN!"


	5. Chapter 5

"FINNICK MOVE!" Annie screamed in terror as they stared into a room with dangling severed heads and body parts.

"We have to go across the bridge!" Finnick called. There was a metal bridge running the length of the room. A dim light illuminated the room to reveal a blood river beneath them. "C'mon, guys!"

"Just swim it, pretty boy!" Jo called.

"No! I don't want blood on my hott body!" Finnick called. A person in a bloodied plummer outfit jumped onto the bridge causing Finnick and Annie to scream. He cackled and climbed back over the bridge.

"I should've brought my helmet." Cato groaned as his shoulder pads hit the heads and body parts hanging on ropes. Clove was gratefuul that she was short. Cato used his shoulder to push a bloody leg out of his way. As it swung out to the side, a woman's head that looked like it had fresh blood on it swung in front of him. It opened its mouth and a scream emmitted from it. Cato screamed once again.

"Eeew!" Glimmer groaned as she dodged the heads. "My hair looks as bad as theirs!"

"THOOOOR!" A burly man in a hockey mask holding a bloodied bat roared as he jumped in front of Thresh, Rue, and Prim as they got off the metal bridge.

"OH MY GOD, MAN!" Thresh hollered. "GET OUT MY WAY!" The man cackled as once again, Rue and Prim screamed.

Jo and Blight crossed the bridge. Blight yelped and jumped back as a head fell onto the ground in front of them causing Jo to cuss very loudly.

"I think they finally scared her." Gale muttered to Rory who chuckled.

Peeta and Katniss walked across the bridge at the end of the line. Peeta was wondering whether anyone would make a cupcake or muffin reference. Suddenly the plummer lunged at Katniss who screamed and backed into Peeta. Peeta screamed and wrapped his arms around her. Gale scowled at them before scowling at the plummer. "Heh heh - protect your girl, muffin man! Run away as fast as you can!"

"Lame." Peeta muttered.

"Peeta - get _off me._" Katniss hissed seeing Gale give her dagger eyes. Once again the group had stopped.

"Ok, what's the hold up. Blight and I will go." Jo called grabbing Blight's hand and pushing through the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo and Blight pushed through the door. "Yeah, the chopping and screaming sounds are a recording." Jo called. "It's just a - OH F A GUY WITH A F-ING AXE!" She screamed. An actor stood in the center of the room with an axe with fresh blood. "THAT'S JUST F-ING WRONG!" The man cackled.

"Just go, Jo." Blight said. Jo restrained herself from fighting the guy as she walked past him. The lights flickered on and off revealing a wooden walkway lined with severed arms and legs. Marvel, Cato, and Glimmer were huddled into one big shaking group as they made their way into the room. Suddenly a woman with a blood drenched lab coat and scalpel jumped up from the severed limbs causing Clove to scream.

"Scared, Clove?" Cato asked.

"Shut up." Clove muttered before resuming her walk ahead of her huddled scared friends.

"Want to join me, little doctor?" The psychotic doctor asked jumping toward Prim who screamed.

"EW! YOU DON'T EVEN WEAR GLOVES!" Prim squealed. Rue grabbed her and they both let out a few more good screams. The axe man jumped out in front of Gale and Rory causing Gale to drop some very loud F-bombs. "You said Gale never cussed, Katniss." Prim giggled back at her sister.

"Shut up, Prim!" Katniss called. Yet another actor jumped out of the severed arms pile and grabbed two arms swinging them at Katniss and Peeta. "THAT'S SICK! RUN!" Katniss screamed.

"Come back, muffin! We're hungry! Come back!" The actors all moaned at Peeta as Katniss pulled him along the length of the room.

The group followed the 'mad scientist' girl through a velvet curtain. "EW! MORE SWINGING BODY PARTS!" She called. The nerds found a way to time their steps to avoid most of the body parts. That ended when two zombies jumped into their path at once.

"KLINGONS!" He roared. Wiress and Beetee screamed and clung to each other. "Heh heh - can't use the Force now, can you?"

"No, because that's _Star Wars._" Beetee said exasperatedly. The actor rolled his eyes before pouncing in front of the burly football player who screamed like a girl. Finnick was holding up the extra legs of Annie's costume as they went through.

"Gross! So gross!" Annie groaned.

"So weird -" the stoners said as they ambled through the maze of swinging body parts.

"Ugh! Just - UGH!" Thresh grunted. He found it hard to dodge the body parts while twelve-year old girls clung to his legs. The two zombies laughed before jumping in front of Gale and Rory causing Gale to drop more F-Bombs.

"Ok, Thor and the little girls, get up here!" Jo called.

"That's MY SISTER!" Katniss yelled.

"Ok, Army guy, you and your brother go with Thor and the girls." Jo called. "I'm done going first." Gale and Rory pushed open the door.

"Well, this isn't bad." Gale said before he, Rory, and Thresh let out bloodcurdling high pitched screams while pushing Prim and Rue behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory jumped behind Gale who grabbed Thresh's hand and screamed. Thresh screamed as they looked at a body hanging from the ceiling by his neck. His clothing was ripped and bloodied. The boys were staring at the man's pants where it was evident that certain parts of the body were missing.

"OH MY GOD! HOLD ON TO YOUR JUNK IN HERE!" Gale screamed.

"EEEEW!" Prim and Rue groaned. The group cautiously entered the room. Finnick looked at the body and shook his head.

"Well, pity. They didn't make him as hot as me." He said smugly before a man with a bloodied switchblade jumped out at him. Finnick screamed.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE HOTTNESS!" Annie laughed before screaming as the man lunged at her. Two more men dressed as ninjas with blood on their clothing and on their numchucks jumped out at the group. Jo lunged out to punch them but Blight blocked her. Cato and Marvel screamed like girls once again. Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness.

"AAH!" Katniss screamed as she hit the body. She reached out and grabbed the plastic model to break the rope. "ew! blood! PEETA!"

"What?" Peeta asked. "KATNISS! You just wiped fake blood on my costume!" There was a clap of thunder causing everyone to scream. The lights began to blink on and off.

"It's an -" Wiress yelped.

"Electrical short!" Beetee yelped back. "A generator blew!" He gasped.

"Ahahaha - did you touch my victim, girlie?" A woman with black stringy hair asked. She screeched and jumped at Katniss. Katniss screamed as the girl brandished a bloody hammer. "AHAHA - MUFFIN - YOU'RE HURT!" She jumped at Peeta who screamed.

"She wiped blood all over you, dude." Gale said smirking looking at the side of Peeta's costume which was indeed covered in fake blood.

"Shut up, Gale!" Peeta said grumpily.

"Ok, Muffin man and his girl get to lead us out of this room!" Jo called. Katniss sighed.

"Peeta, we have to get up here." She grabbed his hand. He gulped and laced his fingers with hers causing Gale to scowl at him. The other actors jumped at Peeta as he lumbered to the front of the group.

"Ninja needs blueberries!" One of them cackled. Katniss gulped.

"Hurry up!" Clove yelled. Katniss pushed open the door and Prim screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Edited using an idea from Mrs. Mellark15 :)

* * *

"AAAH! KATNISS! THEY TOOK OUR CAT! THEY TOOK BUTTERCUP!" Prim was nearly in tears. Hanging from the doorframe was a mottled bloody dead yellow cat.

"Well, _someone_ found a use for him." Katniss muttered.

"Kat - Katniss - that's not - nice!" Prim wailed. She buried her face in Peeta's costume. Suddenly a three of the four walls of the room were lit by high walls of theatrical flame causing everyone to scream. The Klingons were particularly afraid as they held each other terrified, their eyes wide as they stared at the flames.

"It's fake - let's just move!" Katniss called. Suddenly someone jumped in front of her causing her to scream. It was a man in a once nice suit from the previous century. It was now torn and bloodied. A white rose was clasped to his suit but it was covered in blood. Blood dribbled out of the man's pale face. His apperance was a far cry from the paintings and statutes that graced City Hall.

The man threw back his head and laughed. "AHAHAHAHA - I GOVERNOR CORNELIUS SNOW HAVE NEVER LEFT THIS MANSION HAHAHAHA!"

"Peeta - oh my god - he's so freaky!" Katniss gasped staring at the zombie version of Panem's former governor.

"You are trapped here with all my high officials that _I eliminated - hahahaha!_" The lights flickered on and off. Suddenly people jumped out from under desks and behind curtains. Zombies and people with bloodied weapons lunged at the group members. Everyone screamed and ran into each other.

"RUN! RUN FOR THE EXIT IF YOU CAN HAHA!" Governor Snow howled evily. Katniss grabbed Peeta who grabbed Prim. They all were narrowly missed by weapons. One of the zombies had his face in Katniss' nearly the whole time.

"MUFFIN MUST STAY!" Governor Snow hollered. He personally chased after Peeta. As they pushed through the crowd of killers and zombies, they finally reached a door that had Exit painted on it in blood. They opened the door into the fresh night air. Gale and Rory followed behind. Thresh carried Rue followed by Cato and Clove.

"Stop crying, Cato! We're out!" Clove snapped to her boyfriend who was blubbering. Finnick and Annie got out gasping for air.

"Well, my speedo dried in there." Finnick commented. Everyone moved away from Finnick. The 'mad scientist girl' came out with the stoners who still looked as dazed as ever. Jo and Blight came out with the Klingons. Glimmer and Marvel came out last.

"Wow - just wow - I mean - imagine the electricity they must use to generate everything in there!" Beetee gasped.

"The gore looked -" Wiress began clinging to her boyfriend.

"Real. Yeah. It's supposed to." Jo said rolling her eyes.

"Ugh - I just look - so _ugly_ now - like them!" Glimmer gasped. Clove pulled out a mirror and held it up to Glimmer's face causing her to scream. She really did have fake blood on her face and her hair was sticking out at all angles.

"Alright, who got out first?" A lanky man in a tux asked. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Katniss and Peeta raised their hands. "Wow - two people out first! Well -" he paused. "I have _two_ free Starbucks gift cards for you two!" He handed them to Katniss and Peeta. "If you come to the one near City Hall, just tell them Cinna sent you!" They chuckled.

"Cinna?" Peeta asked.

"Yes. Like _Cinna_mon pumpkin spiced lattes!" He said grinning. He sniffed Peeta's costume. "They go rather well with muffins." Everyone laughed. "Happy Halloween guys!"

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Katniss called to the group before both Gale and Peeta grabbed each of her hands. Rory blushed realizing he could hold Prim's hand. They headed home after having the creepiest yet best Halloween night ever.


End file.
